


I Need

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Rhyming and Erotic poetry, screencap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is in the chocolates...again. Silly, rhyming song, poem ..thingy..and ahem yep there is a pic to go with it..</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need

  
Watch me here, do you see?  
  
What I want you to do to me.  
  
Slowly, I remove what you need.  
  
You know where it shall lead.  
  
Later, licking all my seed.  
  
Since you've done a good deed,  
  
There will be more if you plead.  
  
You know I love it when you feed.  
  
But I know of your greed.  
  
Please be kind, let me refill, agreed.


End file.
